


Never Let Go

by istra_cor



Series: Enamore [8]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Party, Zen | Hyun Ryu's Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-17 22:11:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10603284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/istra_cor/pseuds/istra_cor
Summary: Zen and MC retreat to Zen's apartment after the explosion at Rika's, spend the night together, and prepare for the RFA party and press conference.





	1. Escape

 

My arms tighten around Zen; I lay my cheek against his upper back and hold on for dear life. The ride is both terrifying and exhilarating; I have never been on a motorcycle before. As relieved as I am to be leaving the madness behind us, I find myself praying to make it to our destination in one piece and wishing for a helmet.

Zen guides the motorcycle smoothly along the road, though to me each bend and turn is dizzying. My hair whips around me as we pick up speed, and I can see only the blur of lights going by. The wind is roaring in my ears.

Not long after, he pulls up in front of his apartment building, switches the engine off, and twists in his seat slightly to turn toward me. “MC, you can let go now,” he tells me. My fingers are frozen in place and he places his hands over mine, pulling them off his waist gently. He climbs off the bike with ease, pulls his phone out, huffs in annoyance at something he reads and taps on it furiously. Soon, a car with darkly-tinted windows pulls up in front of us. “Jumin’s bodyguards,” Zen explains, nodding toward the car.

He sets his hands on my waist to help me off the motorcycle, and keeps an arm around me as we enter his building and go down the steps to his apartment. My legs have turned to jelly now that the adrenaline rush from our escape has ended, with each step heavier than the last. He seats me on the couch in the living room and brushes hair gently away from my face.

“MC, do you want some tea?” he asks quietly. “Water?... Do you want me to go get something?”

It takes me a few seconds to compose a coherent reply to his question. “No, I just… would prefer some company right now.”

He nods in understanding. “I’m sure you’re still nervous about being alone.”

I try to shake it off. “I’m alright.”

“Hey,” Zen says, taking my hand in his. “You don’t have to keep acting strong.”

“I know,” I say, trembling.

“I won’t go anywhere now…” he reassures me. “I’ll protect you, MC…Just as you stood beside me when I was going through a rough time… I’ll be right here with you.” I nod mutely. He puts an arm around my shoulders, and I lean into him. “From now on… I will never let you go.”

We sit in silence, and I slowly become aware of the heat emanating from where my head rests against him, and of our breaths mingling as he holds me close. My heart rate, which had been calming, starts to rise again.

Never let go...

The words echo in my head and I wonder at their familiarity. I then remember the last time we were here, when he had my hand in his and I had said these words to him. He had almost kissed me, but instead sent me home.

Zen seems to realize this at the exact same time, because he stiffens, pulls away from me, and clears his throat. Standing, he runs his hand through his hair ruefully. “I’m… uh… going to go make dinner.”

* * *

I have excused myself, and am in Zen’s bathroom. I realize that I have nothing but the clothes on my back as I tear off my blue sweater, stained with sweat and tears and smelling faintly of smoke. I splash my face with water and finger comb my hair, but it is a long, brown, tangled mess.

I take the time to send a quick email to Jo, which I hope she’ll read before my earlier missive alarms her. Zen interrupts frequently by messaging me.

I try to make sense of his behavior, and realize he is struggling between his desire to protect me and... claim me. How did he and Yoosung call it? Struggling to control the beast. I shake my head; he is doing admirably well, and I resolve not to do anything that would make things more difficult for him.

To our surprise, V pops into the chatroom. Zen is still upset at him, and V continues to hold on to his secrets, but I find it difficult to stay angry at a man who is going blind. Zen logs off, but V remains.

 

_MC: Thank you for letting me join the organization. Thanks to that, I met Zen…_

_V: …._

_MC: Is there something you want to say to me?_

_V: Yes… Please be safe and happy. And… please take good care of the RFA members._

 

That strikes me as an odd thing to say.

 

_MC: Are you trying to say goodbye?_

_V: Does it sound like that? I love everyone in the RFA. Jumin seems to be logical, but he’s hiding his emotional side inside. Jaehee seems to be on top of everything but she’s anxious on the inside. Yoosung seems like an ordinary college student, but he has fire in his heart. Luciel has a complicated life, and Zen… has wounds from his family, and I think you’ll be able to heal everyone._

 

Me? I’m a doctor, not a shrink. I do agree with his assessment of each RFA member, however.

 

_V: At one point, I thought I’d be the one to heal everyone in the RFA. But, I think it’s safe to call that arrogance now._

_MC: I don’t know about arrogance, V. I think you’ve kept just one secret too many from them._

_V: … You may be right. MC… please take good care of the RFA. You were chosen after all._

 

Chosen?

 

_MC: Chosen, what do you mean?_

_V: Oh, that came out wrong. Please forget what I just said. I can’t help everyone with this body now, but you might be able to._

 

I frown in consternation at the screen. Always talking in riddles--that’s what got us into this whole mess in the first place.

 

_V: I’m sorry… if I was quite emotional just now. I suppose it’s because I just came from my trip. Go ahead, you can go. Hyun’s waiting. See you tomorrow._

 

The phone rings and it is Jumin. He apologizes on behalf of the RFA for everything I endured today. I thank him for sending the bodyguards.

I shut off the messenger app and sniff at the sleeve of the pink, long-sleeved shirt I am wearing. It is  marginally better than my pullover, but not by much. I sigh resignedly and emerge from the bathroom.

Zen has a simple meal laid out on the table. “Feeling better?” he asks.

“Yes,” I reply. The smell of food reminds me that I have barely eaten all day. I pop a morsel into my mouth.

“I’m so glad you’re eating something,” he says.

“Aren’t you glad I insisted on getting more than water and alcohol on our last shopping trip?” I ask, gesturing to the meal.

He chuckles. “I am. We make a good team, MC.”

I smile. “Yes, we do.” His proximity makes me conscious of my disheveled state. “I’ll have to go shopping, Zen. I have nothing but what I’m wearing and what was in my pockets. I’m pretty sure this--” I gesture to my wrinkled outfit “--isn’t suitable for the party tomorrow. The rest of my stuff has probably gone up in smoke.”

“Try not to think too much about what happened earlier, okay?” he suggests. I nod. “You can borrow some of my things for now.”

Wearing his things… sounds so intimate. Trying to think of something else, I pick up a pair of chopsticks from the table, but my hand is trembling badly. “I’m still a bit shaky,” I say apologetically.

He nods. “Of course… I feel so bad.”

“Don’t. It’s not your fault. It could have been much worse,” I shudder.

Zen shakes his head. “MC, please trust me… I’ll protect you so that nothing like that ever happens again.”

I sigh. “Zen, I appreciate what you’re trying to say... but we can’t always shield each other from everything bad that might happen. Believe me, I know.” I indicate the ring on a chain around my neck.

He broods for a moment. “Still, if it’s okay with you, I would prefer if you could stay here.”

“What about your acting career?” I ask. “You’re still not out of the woods from the scandal with Echo Girl, and my presence here doesn’t help your reputation.”

“I’ll take care of that on my own. Your safety is more important right now.” He takes the chopsticks from my hand, lays them on the table, and takes my hands into his. “Stay beside me,” he pleads, his rose-colored gaze earnest. “I’m nervous that I’ll lose you.”

“You won’t,” I say, shaking my head.

“Don’t go anywhere alone for the time being. If you suddenly disappear… I’ll just quit the RFA and do nothing but look for you. Even if I have to go to Jumin or powerful people and beg… I’ll ask them to help me find you,” he says. I am shocked by this assertion, as he has always been so adamant about not depending on the power of wealth. “I realized this after today. My ego or beliefs don’t matter when it comes to protecting someone.”

I place a hand on his chest, directly over his heart. It seems to pick up in tempo; Zen trembles slightly at my touch. Is it possible that I affect him as much as he does me? “Thank you, Zen,” I tell him sincerely. “I know how much that means for you to say.”  

“Please know that my biggest fear is you disappearing from my side,” he says fervently.

“You know it’s not possible for me to stay in Korea,” I remind him. “I’m going to visit my family in the Philippines in a few days. And I need to tell you: I’ve decided to go back to New York--to finish residency,” I explain.

He seems to consider this. “And that’s what? Two years?”

“Yes. Zenny... you have your dreams, and I have mine. Though now…” I swallow nervously, “mine include being with you.”

He inhales sharply at my admission, his eyes looking into mine searchingly. “It’s funny… We haven’t known each other for a long time, but the feelings I have for you… ” My breath catches at his words, my heart playing a little staccato beat, “are so special and important. I’m so glad you’re here with me. About my future… my beliefs… my jealousy towards Jumin… and even my family who I didn’t talk to for a long time, I could see all those issues with a clear perspective, thanks to your advice and encouragement."

“Zen,” I counter, “you need to know how much you’ve helped me, too. Before I met you, I was ready to give up on living: when Jim died, I felt like a part of me did as well. My heart felt so empty and broken, I thought I would never be able to… feel this way again.”

Zen pulls me closer, so we are inches away from each other, his gaze boring into mine. “MC, I know where I am, and where I have to go. I wouldn’t be able to explain it well enough to understand completely. Your words gave me so much strength….! Your messages held power. Please know that.” I am mesmerized by his words, his earnestness. “I’m sorry if I’m getting too ahead of myself, but I want to tell you this. I want to let you know what my feelings towards you mean.”

I can feel my eyes welling with tears, this time of joy. He draws me into the circle of his arms in a tight embrace, cradling my head against his collarbone. “I love you,” he whispers fiercely, “and only you. I don’t care about our situation. What’s important is my heart that’s pounding right now.”

My own is racing so quickly it threatens to beat out of my chest. “MC…” he continues. “Even if we haven’t spent a long time together… even if we just met a few days ago… I know that my feelings are true.” He draws back, and cups my cheek with a hand. I lean into his touch.  “I love you with all my heart, Mara Claire. You are… more beautiful than anyone in this world. Please don’t turn your eyes away and accept my heart.”

“I… “ I am at a loss for words at the intensity of his declaration. “Zen…”

“You don’t need to say more,” he says. He lowers his head, his lips brushing gently against mine. I feel his grip tighten as our kiss deepens, his hand in the middle of my back drawing me closer. My hands lock behind his neck and I drink in the heady taste of falling in love utterly and completely. I feel… home. In our kiss, we share days of our longing, searching, finding and promises to each other.

As the kiss ends, he rests his forehead against mine and we continue to hold each other close. “We can talk about this later,” Zen says gently. “Just be honest with me, tell me that you share my feelings too.”

I nod my assent. Softly, I say, “I do.”

His smile is dazzling, like the sun. How can this beautiful creature be mine? “For now…this is enough,” he declares. “I’m just so grateful that I can be with you like this. Don’t go anywhere… Stay here so that I can protect you, my love.”

“I will, my Zenny,” I say simply. “I’ll stay with you.”

“But first,” he says, “you have to eat.” He kisses me lightly, then seats me at the table.

After the meal, Zen lends me a hairbrush, a clean white collared button-down shirt, and a pair of sweat pants that I fold the legs of several times to keep from dragging on the floor. I can feel his eyes watching me as I pad to the bedroom, and catch him using his phone’s camera over my right shoulder. I laugh lightly at this. Just over a crisis, and he is still taking snapshots.

My eyelids grow heavy as I crawl into his bed. I feel his weight shift the mattress as he slides in under the covers next to me, and fall asleep in his embrace as he hums a lullaby.

 


	2. Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning before the RFA party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on day 11 of the MM Zen route good ending.

It is still dark out when I wake to my ringtone. I am disoriented momentarily at the unfamiliar surroundings, then smile in pleasure as I recall where I am. I roll over and inhale the pleasant, manly smell of Zen from his pillow, but my reverie is broken by the phone’s insistent ringing. I pick up and murmur a sleepy “Hello,” as I realize I am alone in bed.

I have little chance to fret, as I hear Zen’s voice. “Babe… it’s me. You seemed tired so I didn’t wake you up. I’m out getting food. I called just in case you’d get scared not seeing me beside you when you wake up. I’m on my way home so don’t worry.”

“Hmm,” I mumble. “I miss you already.”

“Yes, I’m almost there. Alright? God~ I would have just bought out the whole supermarket and shoved it in my fridge if I knew this was going to happen… I feel so bad leaving you there alone.”

I giggle. “Such a departure from your water and alcohol days, Zenny. Am not alone. Bodyguards outside.”

He chuckles. “From now on, I’m going to keep it packed all the time.”

“I only need you,” I say, yawning. “Hurry home.”

“How can you manage to still be so adorable when you’re half-asleep?” he asks. “Alright. I’ll run home.” I hear his breathing pick up as he quickens his pace. “Don’t come outside and just wait for me under the covers, okay? My lovely princess.”

I murmur my assent. “Mmm-kay.”

“Oh, I’m right in front of the house. I’ll tell you again when I get inside, but I can’t stand waiting. I need to say it now: I love you. I love you. I love you!” I hear the apartment door open--“The rest I want to tell you in person while looking into your eyes,” and the shuffle of steps. 

I am still giggling when he bursts into the bedroom, pounces on the bed and kisses me lightly. “‘Lo, handsome,” I say, opening my eyes just enough to see a rose-colored pair a few inches away.  It is barely light out. “Love you.”

Zen kisses me soundly. “Good morning, my love.”

“Is it morning already?” I stretch lazily, well-rested, and realize I have not slept this soundly in months. “You’re up early,” I observe, sitting up.

“I had to get more food,” he admits sheepishly. “Dinner was the last of what we’d gotten on our shopping trip before.”

“You didn’t have to do that,” I am touched by his thoughtfulness. “We could have gone together later.”

“Well,” he says, “I was awake. And I was having trouble…”

“Trouble?” I ask.

“You were passed out asleep, and I didn’t want to... I want to be with you but… gaaah!” he groans in frustration, burying his face in a pillow. 

I realize what he’s talking about, remembering the warmth of our bodies cocooned together in bed the night before, and feel the color rise in my cheeks. “Oh,” I say. “Sorry? I mean--if that was hard--er, difficult for you.”

He shakes his head ruefully. “I’ll be okay, MC.”

“If it makes you feel any better,” I offer shyly, “that’s the best sleep I’ve had in months. I… feel very safe with you, Zen.”

“I  _ do _ like knowing you feel safe with me,” he smiles ruefully, “so I shall continue my best to act like your gallant knight in shining armor.  Anyhow, I also got up early to to take my motorcycle back to the warehouse, to avoid a parking ticket.”

The vision conjured up by the thought of Zen on his motorcycle is dashing, but makes me frown in concern. “Speaking of safety, I understand that’s a lot of fun for you,” I say slowly, “but… it really makes me worry. I mean--I’m grateful you came to rescue me yesterday, but you’ll have to twist my arm to ever get me back on a motorcycle again. And I would… prefer you stay as healthy as possible.” This reminds me of the way he badgers me constantly about whether I’ve eaten. “Motorcycles definitely fall under ‘hazardous’ in my book.”

He cocks his head to one side. “I’m not used to having someone worry about me like that.”

“Well, buster,” I say, reaching up to tuck a stray hair behind his ear, “you’d better get used to it, because you have made me totally--” I plant a kiss on one corner of his mouth--”and completely--” and the other--”fall in love with you.”

He captures my mouth with his, as our arms find their way around our bodies, and things begin to heat up, when my phone rings again. We break apart, our low, jagged breaths punctuating the morning.

I swing my legs out of bed and pick up the phone. “Excuse, me,” I mouth to Zen. “Morning, Jo,” I say into the mouthpiece.

“MC!” her familiar voice calls. “You’re okay? Where are you?”

Zen motions that he is headed to the bathroom. I nod and continue with my call, while retrieving my clothes I washed last night. “At Zen’s. He’s been very… protective, especially after what happened yesterday.”

“Oh,” she says, pausing. “Um… Are you… ?”

“We’re together,” I confirm.

“Home run in ten days, already? That doesn’t sound like you, MC,” Jo speculates.

“What?! No, it was nothing like that!” I protest. “Jeez, Jo, get your head out of the toilet. We did not sleep together. Well,” I amend, “I guess technically we did sleep in the same bed last night, but no, we did not have sex.”

“Hmm,” she says. “I’m kind of impressed.”

I chuckle, peeling off Zen’s clothes and putting mine back on. “I was kind of… passed out, I think. I couldn’t sleep much after Seven dropped the bomb yesterday morning. No pun intended.” I run my fingers over the fabric of Zen’s shirt before folding it neatly.

“Well, it was good of him not to take advantage of your unconscious state,” she says blandly.

“Can we change the subject?” I hiss. “It’s early,” I observe, checking the time.

“We’re on our way back to the city, but I got a cel signal and started reading your email,” she explains. “You understand why I panicked.”

I pad to the kitchen, put away groceries, and start putting breakfast together. “I know. Isn’t it just crazy?”

“I’m tempted to jump on a plane to Seoul and get you,” Jo says.

“Not that I blame you, but by the time you get here, it’ll be about time for me to come home,” I point out.

“I hope he’s a good guy, MC,” Jo says. “You sound… happy, and I’m glad about that. I’ve been worried about you since Jim died.”

“I know,” I acknowledge. I poke around internally. Jim is there, but the place he occupies is not as painfully hollow as it has been. I find I can think of Jim and savor the memories of the good things we shared, instead of the jagged edges of my loss painfully stabbing away at any happiness. “I think Zen is, Jo. A good guy. Hey, I have to go soon. The party is at noon. I have to go find something to wear and stuff for the next few days till I get home.”

“Zen might be happier if you don’t have anything to wear,” she suggests wickedly.

“Jo!” I exclaim, shocked. “The poor man is suffering enough already.”

“Suffering? Exactly what are you doing to him?” Jo teases.

“Ugh!” I protest. “Never mind.”

She laughs. “Do you need anything, MC? Money?”

“Just a ride home from the airport in three days when I arrive,” I reply. “I have the clothes on my back, my phone, my passport, and a credit card, Jo. I’ll survive.”

“Alright then, seeya. Call me if anything else comes up,” she reminds me.

“I  _ hope _ nothing else comes up, Jo,” I say. “There’s been enough drama in the last eleven days to last me a while.”

“Well, now that you’re dating an actor, maybe drama will be part of it?” Jo asks.

“Eww,” I make a distasteful noise. “I am not looking forward to life in a fishbowl, but if that’s part of having Zen, I’ll deal.”

She chuckles. “Seeya later, kiddo.”

I open the messenger app as I emerge from the bedroom and feel my ears burn in embarrassment as I start browsing. Zen has changed his background photo to the snapshot of me from behind that he took in the hallway last night, which turned out well and is quite sweet, but his profile photo is of us lying in bed facing each other. It looks like just a photo of us in front of a white background, till you notice the indentations our heads make on the pillow. He must have taken it while I was asleep.The direction of the chatroom doesn’t go much better.

 

_ Jaehee Kang: More than anything else, I’m happy to see MC doing well. You could very well be in a state of panic because of what happened yesterday. _

_ MC: I’m okay thanks to Zen :) _

_ Zen: I guess I did good~ _

_ Yoosung: All you did was be together right? _

_ Zen: Huh? _

_ Jumin Han: I’m against living together before marriage… _

_ Yoosung: NO WAY. You know, you see that a lot in movies. When a couple goes through a crisis, and spends the night together… _

 

Ugh! Yoosung!

 

_ Jumin Han: I’m against living together before marriage. _

_ Zen: Stop saying that. If you’re going to, give me a reason. _

_ Jaehee Kang: … Mr. Han, what is it that you want to say? _

_ Jumin Han: I’m against living together before marriage. _

_ Zen: Oh god ;;; ....  _ **_Nothing happened._ **

_ Yoosung: Whew _

_ Zen: NOT YET _

_ MC: omgomgomgomg _

_ Yoosung: ?!? _

_ Jaehee Kang: I won’t say anything. _

_ Jumin Han: I need wine. _

 

Jumin needs wine?  _ I _ need wine.

Zen and I are going to have to talk about this. Our private affairs are ours. And private. Jeez.

Maybe it’s a guy thing, he just needs to look macho in front of the rest of them. I shake my head. Maybe I can deal with this if he limits it to the RFA. The guy has to show off somewhere; better in the messenger app than in the celebrity fishbowl.

Zen emerges from the bathroom as I put the finishing touches on breakfast. “I was thinking of having goldfish-shaped bread,” I say, because I was thinking about fish in general, “but I have to visit an ATM.”

“We can get some later,” he offers.

Yup, we are definitely tiptoeing around any discussion of… certain types of activities in our relationship this morning. “I’ll head over to Myeongdong this morning, I think. I saw a couple of shops there that had the type of dress I’m looking for.” Plus it’s close to Toegyero, where I want to pick up at least one more thing.

“Okay,” he says. “I’ll head to the cleaners. You should ask Jumin’s bodyguards to take you.”

“They’re bodyguards, Zen, not a chauffeur service,” I point out.

“Well how are they supposed to guard your body--er, protect you--if they don’t go with you? Let me clear it with Jumin.” He makes a show of picking up his phone to make a call.

I throw up my hands in resignation. “Fine.”


	3. Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone gathers at the RFA party, which includes the press conference to clear Zen's name.

I peer in the mirror at the dress I have a chosen. It is a chocolate-colored sheath mini-dress with a turtleneck in a silky fabric. My hair conceals the sheer panels in the back, until I walk and the strands swing back and forth. I pair it with some nude heels, and snap a photo of my reflection. I send it to Zen with the caption, “I think I’m going to pick this.”

I hope Jumin’s bodyguards don’t feel too badly abused when I ask them to help with my packages.

We are in the car on the way back to Zen’s apartment when my phone rings. “Hello?”

“Hey babe!” he greets. “I went to get my dry cleaning but I didn’t want to be away from you even now. My princess will be right by my side so I have to look like a prince at the party, hahaha. I didn’t get the chance to tell you but I love your dress so so so so so very much. I wanted to hug you right there and kiss you! I want to do it right now! But let’s wait a bit more… A bit more!”

“I’m glad you approve, Zenny,” I say, slipping my sunglasses on and peering through the window at the sun shining brightly outside.

“Anyways…” he continues, “we went through so much yesterday, but the weather’s good today and you are right beside me, so I think everything will be fine. I’m nervous about the press conference, but if it’s with you… the goddess of victory will help me. I feel like I’m superman! I do want to be a superman who can do anything for you.”

“Can superman be this handsome?” I wonder aloud. I have reached the apartment and smile gratefully at the bodyguard who helped me bring my packages in. He heads back to the car.

“Huh? I should be the one saying that. I mean, I know you’re a princess but how can you be so perfect for me? Hahaha… We really must be the best couple.” Zen’s breathing picks up slightly. “I’m running towards you. Give me a big hug when I open the door, okay? I love you. I feel like it’s not enough no matter how many times I tell you. I love you!”

“I love you, too,” I return.

“Meeting you was the best thing that’s happened in my life. Thank you for choosing me,” he says earnestly.

“Zen, I think you’ve got it backward. I’m the one who feels like I’ve won the lottery,” I explain. In fact, I wonder that I've been blessed twice over. My dear departed Jim, sweet and timid tech nerd, and now passionate artist Zen--so different on the surface, yet hearts so singularly devoted. Can a heart burst with so much happiness?

He chuckles. “I will be your one and only lead who always protects you. Muah,” he air kisses.

“See you soon, then.” I hum contentedly while organizing my new things, brush my hair till it shines, and head to the door when I hear it open. “Hello again, handsome,” I greet, along with a warm hug.

His return smile is dazzling. “I’ll be right back, okay?” I hear him singing as he heads to the bedroom to change. I check myself in the bathroom mirror and then the time; we should be heading to the party.

Zen emerges, wearing a white coat in a vintage style, a gold chain attached to a sleeve, his breast adorned with a stylish cravat. The effect is stunning, and I blink several times. “Wow,” I say.

“Are you ready, honey?” he asks, inspecting my outfit, moving in a circle around me.

I bear his scrutiny patiently. “How do I look?”

“Gorgeous…! But…” he casts a critical look at my legs. “Your short skirt makes me think two things.”

I raise an eyebrow. “Oh?”

He puts an arm around my waist, drawing me closer. “One, beautiful. So beautiful,” he murmurs.

“I’m glad you approve,” I smile up at him.

“Two,” he continues, “other guys will see too how sexy you are, and that’s not good…” The look in his eyes turns dangerous. “Ugh, this might sound really childish, but you have to stick right by my side, alright? If I see any guys giving you a look, I’ll just bite their heads off~!”

Yikes! “No…! No violence...” I plead.

“Yup,” he says agreeably, planting a kiss on my forehead. “So to maintain peace, all you have to do is stay beside me.” He gestures toward the door. “Now then, let’s really go.”

I bow appreciatively towards Jumin’s bodyguards before we climb back into the car and head to the party.

* * *

I’m not sure what I expected, but I’d never been to a red carpet event attended by the press before. A dense crowd of people, cameras and flashbulbs seem barely held back by red velvet ropes. It was definitely sensory overload.

“Life in a fishbowl,” I murmur to myself.

Zen seems surprised, as well. “... Wha--what’s up with this place?!” He asks the driver to pull up as close to the entrance as possible. “Are you ready, MC?” he asks.

“I’m nervous, but I’ll be okay as long as I’m with you,” I reply.

“This is chaos…” Zen murmurs. “MC, wear your sunglasses, okay?” he suggests. Zen nods to the bodyguard in the rearview mirror, who exits the car and opens it from the outside. Zen steps out first and extends a hand toward me.

I hear questions, accusations and counters flung at us from all directions as I take his profferred hand and step out of the vehicle.

“Actor Ryu Hyun, respect women’s rights!!! Respect women’s rights!”

“Stay away from Echo Girl! Echo Girl belongs to all of us! How arrogant to think a pretty face will make everything alright!”

“Hey! Shut up, you all! Zen!!! We believe in you!”

“Actor Zen has arrived!” a reporter squawks.

Zen pulls me close. “We have to get inside as soon as possible,” he says in a low tone.

“He’s gotten off the car with a woman we haven’t seen before!” the reporter continues.

Zen pauses next to her, and asks, “This isn’t live, is it? It’s going to be edited?”

“It’s live,” the reporter confirms, shoving a mike at him. “Zen, we heard that you will be conducting a press conference at the charity party today. Could you reveal your relationship with the host?”

Zen balks. “I’m one of the hosts, what are you talking about?!” He cranes his neck, searching. “Jaehee, where are you?”

The volume crescendos as we walk down the red carpet to the entrance, stopping at various points for photos. I see that most of our guests have already arrived ahead of us.

“Who is that girl?! Guess she’s his new girlfriend--!!!”

“You switch out girls just because you’re handsome?!?! Gahhh! Hate this freaking superficial world!”

Zen smoothly parries questions, one hand on the small of my back guiding me. “I was born this way. What am I supposed to do?” he says flippantly. I grin at him.

“Zen just shouted something! Did you all hear it?”

The bodyguard shadows us. “Everyone, please stay behind the safety line!” he shouts to the crowd, then speaks into a two-way radio. “Area B3, requesting backup!”

“Will you comment on the woman beside you?” another reporter asks.

I concentrate on keeping my balance in my new heels, though Zen still towers over me in them. It won’t do to trip and give the press a view of my underwear in this short dress.

“Where is Jaehee?!” Zen asks. Some of the crowd threatens to spill past the velvet ropes, blocking our way. “Move over, I’m in the RFA. Security! Help, please!”

Another guard by the entrance waves us over. “It’s Zen! This way, sir! The crowd is larger than expected so backup is on its way.”

“She’s a member of the RFA, too,” Zen says to the guard, indicating me. “We’re going on in together.”

“Zen! Please wait a moment--!”

“People not authorized to enter the party hall, please back off!” our security flank calls to the crowd.

I grip Zen’s hand tightly until we reach the doors of the venue, and exhale in relief as we enter.

“Whew,” Zen sighs in relief. “I guess they weren’t even invited to the party.”

I remove my sunglasses. “That was something else,” I say to him.

“I’m glad you’re okay, MC…” he says, looking around the main hall. “There are a lot of people in here. The conference room seems to be ready too,” he says, nodding towards a room set with a podium and rows of chairs, most of which are already occupied with people looking in our direction and pointing at us. He leans toward me. “I feel less confident looking at people who still hate me, but I don’t want to be weak in front of you…” he says in a low voice.

"You'll do great," I say reassuringly, squeezing his hand.

A woman in a business suit I recognize from her profile photo approaches us. “Zen!” Jaehee calls him. “I’m glad you made it through the crowd.”

“Jaehee!” he acknowledges. “Aren’t you supposed to stay outside?”

She nods. “Yes… but today’s an exception. I did instruct security to see you safely inside, but I suppose the large crowd got in their way.”

Zen inclines his head towards me. “Oh, MC is safe so it’s all good.”

“Jaehee!” I say brightly. “It’s very good to meet you in person.”

“Oh, MC!” she says. “Nice to meet you. I’m so glad to finally see you…”

“We’re all going to see a lot of each other now anyways,” Zen says. “Is everyone else here?”

“Yes, everyone is here…” she confirms, “but I only heard that V arrived, I haven’t seen him.”

“Hmm… alright. I’ll have to focus on press conference for now,” Zen says, steeling himself. “It’s pretty nerve-wracking to see so many reporters. We’ve never had such a public party before.”

I nod in understanding. “Well, the more people hear your story, the better.”

“Oh, you have to come backstage for the press conference right now anyways,” Jaehee says to him.

Zen nods. “Alright.” He looks to me. “Should MC come too?”

“Wouldn’t it be better for MC to watch you from here?” Jaehee asks.

“But I can’t leave her to be on her own,” Zen protests.

“She’ll be alone backstage as well,” Jaehee counters. “It would be safer for her to stay here with the other members.”

Zen purses his lips. “That’s true,” he concedes.

“I have to run around so… Oh!” Jaehee nods in the direction of another familiar-looking person, this one a young man with tousled blonde hair. “That’s Yoosung over there, right? Yoosung!” she calls to him.

“Yoosung! Come here!” Zen echoes.

Yoosung whirls as he hears his name called. “Huh? Zen! You’re here!” he says, approaching. “Why are you so late?! And are you…” he turns toward me, smiling widely, “MC?”

“Yes, she is,” Zen replies, before I can. “Don’t have other thoughts.”

“Wow!” Yoosung exclaims. “It’s nice to meet you! Are you okay, after all that’s happened?”

I smile at him. “I’m fine, Yoosung. It’s great to meet you too.”

“I’m so sorry I wasn’t much help,” Yoosung adds.

“You’re sorry, right?” Zen says. “Then take care of MC for me. Make sure no other guy gets his hands on her!” I give Zen a withering look, which he totally ignores.

“What?” Yoosung asks. “Me?”

“Then I’ll leave it to you,” Jaehee says to Yoosung, seeing the matter settled. “I have to go.”

“I’ll see you later, Jaehee. I _do_ look forward to binge-watching Zen’s shows on DVD with you,” I remind her.

“Call for me if anything happens,” Zen says to Yoosung. “Thanks! MC, watch me later, okay? Promise!”

“Of course,” I reply, before Zen runs off.

“Uhm…! Oh… he left,” Yoosung shrugs as we watch Zen and Jaehee’s retreating backs disappear into the swelling crowd in the hall. “Anyways, MC, I’m so glad to see you! We were like Internet friends until now. It feels so different to see you in person!” Someone jostles against us. “It’s really crowded here,” he says. “Do you want to go some place quieter?”

“Let’s do that,” I agree. We duck into the banquet hall, filled with round tables set in fine linen.

“Whew…” Yoosung sighs in relief. “It’s a bit better here.”

We hear voices just outside in the hall. “Mr. Han, I heard rumors saying that the musical actor was hired to be on our new commercial. I heard that he’s a personal friend of yours, but shouldn’t we think about the company’s reputation...?”

I hear a lower, familiar voice reply. “I understand your concern,” Jumin replies smoothly. “But… the commercial you are referring to is a business directly managed by C&R, so I will be able to take on all the risks.”

“It’s interesting to see you defend him yourself,” his colleague comments. “Is there a reason you insist on hiring him?”

“Oh! It’s Jumin!” Yoosung says aloud.

“Please excuse me,” Jumin says, followed by his entry into the banquet hall. He is probably a hair taller than Zen, but his striking dark looks are a sharp contrast to Zen's fairness.

“Jumin, this is MC,” Yoosung introduces us. “Aren’t you so glad to see her in person?”

Jumin bows politely toward me before adjusting his cufflinks. “I’m honored to meet you, MC. You’ve invited excellent guests. You seem talented at this job, so I hope we work together from now on.”

“Oh come on!” Yoosung exclaims. “That’s so businesslike!”

“Thank you, Jumin,” I respond. “I’m also grateful to you for sending the car and bodyguards.”

“You’re welcome,” Jumin answers. “I thought it was only right after what you went through yesterday.”

“You know, I think you care more about the other members of RFA than you let on,” I surmise.

Jumin shrugs. “What others think doesn’t matter much, as long as I know what I’m doing is right.”

“Fair enough,” I agree.

“Is V really here?” Jumin asks, deftly changing the subject. “No one’s seen him.”

Yoosung shrugs. “Apparently, he sent a bunch of his prints in Seven’s car to auction them off. I didn’t see V either but I heard he’s here.”

“Hmm… Strange,” Jumin observes. “It could be that Luciel just talked as if he were here.”

“No way!” Yoosung says, shaking his head. “He apologized in the chatroom yesterday. I’m sure he’s coming…”

“None of the security guards have seen him,” Jumin shrugs. “I’m personally certain that he’s not here.”

“Alright,” Yoosung concedes. “Where is Seven?”

“He brought his hacking equipment here and is working behind the stage,” Jumin replies.

Yoosung looks puzzled. “Why is he working right now?”

Jumin shrugs. “I don’t know. I’m sure that something is going on though.”

The PA system crackles to life. “Ladies and gentlemen,” a female voice greets, “welcome to the RFA party.”

“It’s Jaehee!” Yoosung says, identifying the announcer.

“Will everyone please make their way to the press room?” Jaehee asks. The crowd of people makes its way there. Jumin, Yoosung and I enter with the last of it, taking our places in reserved, empty seats on the edge of the front row. There is a TV monitor to the side showing live feed of the press conference. Jaehee waits for the audience to settle before she resumes. “We have more guests than usual here. I hope that this turns out to be a meaningful occasion for all of you.” She pauses. “I’m sure you are confused regarding why we are holding a press conference for a musical actor at a charity party,” she continues. “Some of you may know, but we have here one of the RFA members, Zen, who is in the middle of a controversy at the moment.” The reporters behind us begin to buzz in conversation, but Jaehee holds a hand up. “As an organization, we would like to prevent any more false rumors from spreading about one of our own members and maintain the status of our organization. Of course, it is our opinion that this is all a misunderstanding. Please be your own judge of this matter.”

Yoosung leans toward me. “That sounds a bit harsh!” he comments under his breath.

“Since I rewrote the last part of that script,” Jumin says blandly to us.

“Then I introduce to you,” Jaehee extends an arm toward backstage, “musical actor, Zen!”

Zen appears, and a flood of flashbulbs goes off. “It’s Zen!” Yoosung whispers.

Zen looks nervous, but determined, and takes the microphone in his hand. “Hello…” he greets everyone.

“Question!” I hear behind me.

“Me first!” another voice says.

“It’s not time for questions yet,” Jaehee tells the reporters.

Zen clears his throat. “I ran away from home when I was in high school,” he begins. The crowd quiets. “It’s a bit funny talking about myself , but please listen. I have to explain. I didn’t talk to my parents at all until just a couple of days ago. Ever since I was a teenager, I wanted to act, and my family didn’t like that. I was independent from a young age, going from one theater company to another to make a living for myself.” I chew on my lower lip nervously, trying to gauge the mood of the press behind me. “I can’t deny that my looks played a part in how I survived in the musical theater industry,” Zen continues. “But when I was on stage, it was through acting that I expressed myself. I think the fans who still support me despite all the popular opinion, are those who felt the sincere struggles of my characters, and mine as well.”

“Are you admitting to what happened with Echo Girl right now?” someone asks.

“Please refrain from asking questions at the moment,” Jaehee reminds.

“It’s fine, Jaehee,” Zen says to her. “Oh… To be honest, I meet a lot of fans, and I can sense who likes me for my looks and who likes me for my acting… I’m grateful to both. I think Echo Girl became my fan because of my looks.”

“Did you just say that Echo Girl is your fan?” another reporter questions.

Zen shrugs. “Probably not now, but she was just before the accident. Uhm…” Jaehee nods at a couple of uniformed workers on one side of the room, and folders are passed down the rows of seats. I open one, and it contains a press release and printouts of Yoosung’s research, including excerpts from Echo Girl’s social media accounts.

“Good job,” I mouth at Yoosung. He beams in acknowledgement.

“The materials are being handed out,” Zen continues. “Just to quote a couple of sentences she posted on her social media… ‘When I started acting instead of singing, I watched a lot of Zen in _Jalapeno._ My role model ever since I was in high school.’ Echo Girl posted this on her blog two months ago.”

“... He’s right,” I hear someone murmur behind me. Yes, it’s working!

“On the Tripter account she used three years ago when she was still in high school,” Zen continues, “she wrote, ‘I’m going to go out with Zen as soon as I became famous. No way he’s going to refuse my perfect bod.’”

I snort in disgust under my breath.

“‘OMG. New teaser for Zen’s new role is OUT!’” Zen reads. “‘My heart’s gonna stop. Yaaaas!’” Zen pauses. “Oh, reading all this is quite embarrassing… I feel like I’m just showing off. Anyways, you can read the details in the press release,” Zen indicates the distributed folders. “You can quote them in your articles.”

“Why is Echo Girl claiming that you harassed her?” a reporter asks.

“Echo Girl and I were selected to play the lead roles in a new production,” Zen explains. “Later, I found out that Echo Girl planned all of it to go up on stage with me. She came to my house wanting to discuss the roles.”

“Is that true?” another reporter questions, as a low murmur spreads through the audience.

Zen nods. “Yes. Before the night she claims I harassed her, she visited my house. We have a witness who saw Echo Girl that day... “ Jaehee escorts a middle-aged man to the podium. “Well, Mr. Kim?” Zen asks him.

“Oh yes!” Mr. Kim says enthusiastically into the microphone. “I was so surprised to see Echo Girl in such a quiet town. That handsome man over there,” he says, inclining his head towards Zen, “came to me to buy some fish-shaped bread and suddenly a limo came and a girl got off. I recognized her as Echo Girl. She was very flirty. I even got her autograph to help my business.” Mr. Kim holds up a signed piece of paper in one hand, and some fish-shaped bread in the other.

I give Yoosung a thumbs-up sign.

“Mr Kim!” a reporter calls. “Could you please raise the autograph higher?” The image on the TV monitor zooms in on the piece of paper with a loopy signature decorated with pink hearts. “Where do you sell the fish-shaped bread?”

“Like this?” Mr. Kim asks, raising the bread higher. “Over there in Camptan. Right in front of his house,” he says, nodding towards Zen again.

“So glad this his happening,” Yoosung says in a low voice. “I think everyone’s going to know the truth now…”

“I hope so,” I say fervently.

“Zen, I have one more question,” someone says.

“Yes,” Zen acknowledges. “Go ahead.”

“I cannot help but think that you having this press conference is antagonizing a female singer who is extremely popular at this moment,” the reporter follows up. “What do you think about this? If any of what you said here today is proven wrong, your career and even your personal life will be at risk.”

“That’s a good question,” Zen says, running a hand through his hair. “To be honest, the life of an actor has been just like a tightrope act in a way. I had to cover up my personal life in order not to ruin people’s perception of me. My weaknesses… the family problems, bad education records, my short short temper. I had to hide all those and I even thought of not having a girlfriend to stay single for fans.” I find that I am holding my breath. “But ever since there was a discrepancy between the real me and my public image… I became afraid of what would happen once that discrepancy is noticed. For example, my girlfriend or my academic records…” He trails off for a bit, but straightens. “This Echo Girl incident gave me a lot to think about. I could have remained quiet, changed my name, and taken on another job, but I wanted to be honest and transparent. Because acting is not just a job for me, it is who I am, my life. And if my life isn’t honest, then well, that would be horrible.”

“I was a trouble maker. I didn’t do well in school, and I did not get along with family…” Zen shakes his head. “I am not very proud of my past. But I survived in this field because of my acting and my looks, and I became an actor who inspires people. This is all true.” He pauses for emphasis. “And I swear, that I did not lay a single hand on Echo Girl, and all the materials she released are false. This is the truth as well.”

Jumin leans toward Yoosung and me. “I advised him to go on the sensational route…” he reveals, “but he chose honesty.”

“Lastly…” Zen says, “I cannot have any feelings towards Echo Girl. I have someone I love right now. This is the absolute truth as well.” A lump forms in my throat.

“Zen?” Jaehee asks.

“...He’ll regret this,” Jumin murmurs.

“Are you in a relationship at the moment?” a reporter questions.

Zen turns his rose-colored gaze toward me, and I feel my heart stutter. “My heart is beating towards one person. Until now, my acting was a reflection of my struggles for life, but now… thanks to this wonderful person, it will reflect warmth and love.” I can feel tears welling in my eyes, but I blink them away.

“Is she here?” another reporter follows.

“No way!” Yoosung exclaims under his breath.

“MC,” Zen beckons to me gently, “come here.”

“MC…! Are you going to go?” Yoosung asks. I hesitate, but Zen’s eyes are shining, and I want to support his honesty.

“We’ll have to make a way,” Jumin says decisively.

I take a nervous breath, and will myself to stand, and approach Zen under the glare of lights.  “I will introduce my lovely girlfriend,” he announces, “so please pay attention! From now on, I will refuse to respond to any misunderstanding or scandals about my love life. Alright, everyone?” A battery of questions is directed his way, but he brushes hair off my shoulder and caresses the loose strands in his fingers--an innocent, but possessive gesture that speaks volumes. “MC… “ he murmurs in my ear, “I just wanted to tell the whole world that you’re mine. I love you.”

 _“N_ _ado salanghae,”_ I whisper back.

Our hearts are one, and we will never let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last of my Enamore series dealing directly with events from the original MM Zen good ending route. I hope to continue with events after the party and drawing from the after ending and specials, because I do think there is more to tell of Zen and Mara Claire's story. Thanks for being on this journey with me!


End file.
